


Dancing in the Rain

by cocowinchester03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Plans For The Future, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, castiel - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocowinchester03/pseuds/cocowinchester03
Summary: They are outside in the backyard looking at the sky. It starts to rain and Dean wants to go inside, but cas wants to dance in the rain. The first time dean called him angel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, cas - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Dancing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this sucks but hey don’t care hope you like it 🤷 
> 
> Oh and I don’t own the characters or the song in here

Dean and Cas got home from school. Dean grabbed a blanket and dragged Cas in the backyard. They laid down and looked up at the stars. “Dean, I know we haven't talked about it but we need to” Cas was referring to the fact that there were only two more months left of senior year then its off to college. Cas was offered to go into school at the beginning of the summer and didn't want to take it because he wanted to spend the time with Dean before everything changed. Dean kept telling Cas that they would be okay and that they would be the few that made long distance work. He still had his doubts though but he decided to go early knowing Dean wanted him to make it a little better.

Dean let out a sigh “I know but…” and he sat up and put his head in his hands. Dean knew Cas was leaving and he knew he said everything would be okay but he wasn't sure. He only told him to make him go. Dean would hate to know that he was the reason Cas wasn't doing what he loved. Dean hasn't told Cas how he really feels about this. The truth is he is terrified that they won't last long distance and Cas will find someone better because it wouldn't be that hard. Dean removed his head from his hands and looked at his boyfriend and smiled “we are going to be okay what else is there to talk about” and right then and there Cas knew something was wrong.

Did Dean not think they would be okay is what ran through his brain. He told me that everything would be okay did he lie? Does he not think we are strong enough to last? “Is everything all right?”

Dean wanted to cry, he wanted to hold Cas and never let him go. “Heh...no” and couldn't meet his eyes. “I'm going to miss you so damn much Cas”

Cas sighed in relief knowing that Dean would miss him. “Babe you said we would be alright and i believe we will be”. Cas put her hand on Dean's shoulder and made Dean look at him. “I think that we love each other too much to let this fail”.

Dean hugged cas tight and buried his head in the crook of his neck. Dean never wanted to let this boy go. This is who he is supposed to marry and have kids with. He wants to wake up every morning next to him. Dean had been thinking and he could go to college near where Cas was going but hasn't brought it up yet. He doesn't want to seem clingy and he wants Cas to see what life has to bring him. Dean wonders if he follows him then Cas wont see his full potential. Dean had tears in his eyes thinking about the future and scared it won't be as they planned. “I don't want you to go” he mumbled without realizing.

Cas heart broke as he heard the man he loves voice crack. “Why didn't you say something before?” he said as he tried to comfort Dean and keep his own tears from slipping.

“Cas i can't be the one holding you back” and Dean looked up at him with his tear filled eyes and continued “You want to become a teacher and you got accepted to the college of your dreams.. Who am i to say ‘stay’”.

“Dean you wouldn't be holding me back” and Cas thought of a crazy idea “Why don't you come with me” he paused so maybe he shouldn't be asking this. What if Dean says no? Why did he have to ask this? But he just couldn't stop “I bet there are colleges not far for becoming a mechanic”

Dean looked up with the biggest smile through the tears. “Really? You sure?” and Cas nodded and Dean practically tackled him to the ground. “I was gonna offer i do that but wasn't sure if you would want me too”

Cas kissed his boyfriend and said “Of course i want you to come with me assbutt” and that made Dean giggle like actually giggle. Cas was amused by this to see the man who acts all tough giggle in front of his eyes. They have been dating for 9 months and have been bestfriends for over ten years and he has never heard him giggle. He thought it was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. “Dance with me” as he turned on his speaker and played Ben platts Temporary Love.

Dean happily accepted and pulled the blue eyed boy close.

You're afraid to meet someone  
'Cause you've been burned, you've been burned, you've been burned  
Love is good until it's gone  
That's what you learned, what you've learned, what you've learned

In the beginning of their relationship Dean was nervous because he didn't think he deserved to be loved but Castiel proved him wrong. Castiel showed him every day that he was loved and it made Dean believe in it again.

You don't have to hide your love away and  
I know that I'm gonna make mistakes, but  
Leaning on somebody isn't easy  
I'll do what I can to make you see that

In the first two months of their relationship Dean was afraid to come out at school. His family and a few close friends knew but Dean was scared what would happen if everyone knew. Cas would always tell him ‘it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks it matters what you think’ or ‘If they don't like you then who cares if your family loves you and so do your real friends’. Eventually Dean knew that if he wanted to be with Cas he would have to come out. When he did there were the people who didn't like this and would make fun of them, but there were more who didn't care or were happy for them.

This is not a temporary love  
This is not a temporary love  
Now your heart is my hands, I won't give it up  
This is not temporary love

They continued dancing to the song when Dean asked “Do you remember when we first said ‘i love you’”? This made Dean blushing remembering. They were right here in the backyard having a picnic under the stars. They had been dating for 5 months and Dean decided he should finally tell him. When they were laying down on the blanket with Cas curled into his side he whispered in his ear ‘i love you’ which caused Cas to jump and look at him.

“Of course that was one of my favorite days ever” Cas said with a smile remembering it. After Dean whispered it in his ear he was shocked and didn't know what to do. Of course he loved him too; it just took him a minute to say it back. And then Castiel's memory was interrupted by the feeling of rain.<

Dean felt it too and pulled away “Lets go inside” he said not wanting to get all wet. Cas didn't move though and Dean looked at him confused.

“Why? Let's keep on dancing” trying to convince Dean he gave him the puppy eyes knowing Dean couldn't resist.

“Ugh why do you do this to me” Dean said trying to sound annoyed but he couldn't hide the smile on his face. He knew Cas wanted to dance in the rain like they do in the movies. Dean always said no chick flick moments, but with Cas he would do anything. Dean pulled Cas close as they danced around the yard.

Dean spun Cas around and let go and Cas blushed when he looked at Dean “What are you looking at” and Dean smiled and grabbed Cas once again.

“I'm looking at you angel…..my angel” and this made Cas blush hard. He kissed Dean one more time and they continued dancing. It was a night they wouldn't forget.

SKIP TIME

They are both now 25 and out of college. Dean had proposed to Cas last year and next week was the wedding. Today was a bachelor party but a little different. Their parents, brothers, sisters, and a few close friends were there. It wasn't just for the guys it was for the ones that they were closest to. Dean's mom prepared the room and said she wanted it to be just like this for the wedding but more.

The room was full of pictures from their life together. They both agreed that this had to be apart of the wedding. As they walked across the room they spotted a picture they had never seen before. Cas gasped as he realized what it was. It was from that night they agreed that they had to be together. It was the night they danced in the rain.

Dean smiled remembering that moment. He looked at his finance and said “I love you so much Angel” and they kissed and went on to the night of laughter and games. On the way out Cas grabbed the photo and when he got home put it in the living room. Dean woke up the next moring and sat on the couch. He looked to his left and saw the picture. He smiled and thought of how lucky he truly was.


End file.
